Return to the Nine Kingdoms
by Mistress of the Night and Day
Summary: What happens after the end of the 10th Kingdom? This is my take on it. Disclaimer is in Chapter 1. Warning: contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th Kingdom storyline or its characters/towns. I do own Romulus, Remus, Luna, and Kai respectively.

------------------0------------------

Romulus Lewis stared silently at his twin in disbelief. Remus Lewis grinned happily and folded his arms behind his head. "What do ya mean, Rom, it's wrong? This is awesome!" Romulus frowned and shook his head.

"Remus…"

"No, listen, Rom." Remus sat forward and Romulus waited. "This is the best way. If I date this girl and the other without either of them finding out, then I can try and date another girl without her finding out about the others, too. It'll be the best!" Romulus sighed and flopped back onto his bed. Folding his hands over his stomach, Romulus tilted his head so that he could see his twin.

"Remus…this won't work. You and I both know it. Someone is going to see you with one girl and then another. They're going to confront you about it and…Remus; this is going to go down hill. Why don't you just rethink this first?" Remus pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow at his twin.

"No way, Rom. I know exactly what I'm doing, kay?" Romulus sighed heavily, once more, before closing his eyes in defeat.

"Fine, Remus, but don't come to me when everything blows up in your face." Remus grinned and Romulus silently contemplated his twin. They were alike in so many ways and different in some many other ways. Ink black hair fell in soft curls over Remus' eyes and the girls always swooned when they saw him. Romulus, on the other hand, had the same black hair, but it fell to his waist in wild curls, instead of the tamed curls that Remus owned. Remus was taller than Romulus by about five inches and he was able to build muscle. Romulus was lithe and petite. He was made for dancing, rather than any of the sports that Remus played. Though Remus was admired for his looks, Romulus was admired for his eyes. Remus had light golden eyes that gave off a playfulness that had everyone crowding around him, striving for his attention. Romulus, though, had mismatched eyes. One eye was black and the other was a light ocean blue. When he was younger and in elementary school, the other kids would tease him about this oddity. It was not until high school that they stopped teasing him, but then there were the salacious comments that his peers gave to him to proposition him. Remus protected him when many of those wooers were a little too physical with him.

"Rom, are ya okay?" Romulus jumped slightly and stared, wide-eyed, at his twin. Remus was smiling at him in confusion and Romulus nodded, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Ah." Remus watched his twin in worry. "About what?"

"Hmmm?" Romulus glanced at his twin, before understanding dawned on him and he smiled softly. "About when you're getting your ass hand fed to you by those three girls." Remus growled and punched his twin playfully.

"That's not gonna happen, Rom." Romulus shook his head, eyes closing, and a smug smile appearing on his lips.

"Whatever you say, Remus." Remus frowned and would have retorted, but their door opening caught his attention. Romulus opened his eyes and smiled as their little sister blinked owlishly at them. Luna Lewis was five years old. A far cry from the twins' own eighteen years of age. Luna was very much like their mother, with her short curly brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. She clung to the doorknob and watched them. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home, yet. Can I stay with you?" Romulus smiled and moved over on the bed to make room for their little sister. Luna let go of the doorknob and ran to the bed. Remus grinned and leaned over the side of the bed, plucking his sister off the floor. He let her go and watched as she curled into Romulus' side. Romulus smoothed his sister's hair and glanced at his twin.

"Did you have another nightmare, Luna?" Luna nodded against Romulus' neck and burrowed further into his side. "Was it the same as the others?" Another nod was the twins' answer and their eyes met in silent understanding. "Why don't you talk about it?"

"The Man was there again and Mommy and Daddy…they…they were dead. Remus was…was being held by those monsters. You…you were laughing and standing beside the Man." She glanced up from her spot, her eyes wide and filled with concern. "You aren't going to kill Mommy and Daddy, are you, Rommy?"

"No, Luna. It was just a nightmare, okay?" Luna nodded and curled into Romulus' side, once more. Remus leaned back against his pillows and Romulus sighed. "I hate that she's having the same nightmares as you were, Remus."

"Maybe we should talk ta Mom and Dad about these dreams. It's not coincidence that Luna's having them." Romulus nodded and closed his eyes.

"I know. We'll talk to them tomorrow. Right now, I think it's time for us to go to sleep. We have exams to study for and we have to help Mom with her baking." Remus nodded and watched as his twin scooped up Luna, moving to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Romulus woke to the blaring of Remus' stereo and the sight of his two siblings dancing in the middle of the bedroom had him squeezing his eyes shut with a moan. Remus grinned lopsidedly at his twin and started to laugh as Luna ran to her older brother. She leapt onto him and giggled happily, as Romulus lifted her up onto the soles of his feet, his hands gripping hers. Remus joined the two and leaned against the wall. "Good sleep, Rom?"

"It would have been better if certain someones hadn't decided to turn the music on so loud. Why haven't Mom or Dad come in yelling, yet?" Luna frowned and settled herself onto Romulus' stomach.

"Mommy and Daddy left earlier. I don't know why." Romulus glanced at his twin.

"What time is it?"

"Noon." At the sight of Romulus' wide eyes, he quickly explained, "They said that something came up, so they won't be home till later. The weird thing is…Mom looked scared. She was all fidgety and Dad wasn't any better. I've never seen them so…odd." Romulus nodded. He scooped Luna off his stomach and carried her into the kitchen, his twin following closely behind.

"Luna, did Remus make any breakfast for you?" Luna shook her head and pouted.

"No, he made me fend for myself."

"I did not!" Romulus pursed his lips and set Luna down on the counter before moving about the kitchen. Like his parents, Romulus had a certain touch for cooking. Remus was able to cook, but only barely. He could fend for himself, but he had no finesse in the kitchen. Luna grinned as she watched her older brother mix the pancake batter and hum silently to himself. She glanced at Remus and he rolled his eyes. A giggle escaped her lips and she clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise. Romulus paused in his movements and glanced at his two siblings. They stared back at him innocently and he shook his head before continuing with the food. Ten minutes later, Romulus had the food set on the table and was about to seat himself when the phone rang. He glanced at his twin and then the phone. Remus leaned over and plucked the handheld from its cradle. "'lo? Mom? What's wrong? Okay." Luna and Romulus waited quietly as Remus listened intently to whatever their mom was saying. "Alright. See ya soon. Bye." Remus hung up the phone and frowned down at it.

"Remus?" Romulus stood up fully and walked over to his twin. He placed a hand on his brother's arm, drawing Remus' attention to him. "What did Mom want?"

"Something's wrong, Rom. Mom was shaken up."

"What did she say, Remus?" Remus shook his head and glanced at Luna, who was watching them intently. "Luna, why don't you eat? Remus and I'll be right back, kay?"

"Kay! More for me!" Romulus smiled and led his twin out of the dining room and into their room. He closed their door and gave his full attention to his twin.

"Tell me what's going on, Remus. What happened today?"

"Mom and Dad came in early this morning while Luna and you were still asleep. They said that something was going on and they had ta leave. Mom had this scared look in her eyes and Dad…Dad didn't look like he usually does, Rom. His eyes were glowing with something. They were glowing! Rom, he was angry. Something's going on and they aren't telling us. Hell, Rom, you know something weird has been happening for years. Ever since we were little and I had those dreams. When we heard Mom and Dad talkin' about Granddad and some guy named Wendell in a place called the Nine Kingdoms. Rom, Mom called and said they wouldn't be home until Monday. She told us not ta worry and that they loved us. They were in Central Park, Rom."

"How do you know, Remus?" Remus spun around, his gold eyes gleaming and his hair mussed from his hands.

"I could hear that annoying musician. Ya know, the one who's always playing the harmonica?" Romulus nodded and frowned.

"Should we go there and see if they're still there?"

"Yes. I don't have a good feeling, Rom. And I don't usually have these feelings." Romulus nodded as he stood from his spot on his bed.

"Let me get dressed. Have Luna ready and make sure to bring some money and a phone. We'll leave in a few minutes, okay?" Remus nodded and left the room. Romulus waited until the door closed, before he dressed quickly into a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt. A pair of sneakers, jacket, and his backpack and he was meeting his siblings in the hallway. Remus handed him a sandwich and a bottle of water. At Romulus' questioning gaze, he smiled.

"Ya haven't eaten and it won't do Luna or me any good if ya fainted on us. Just eat it, alright?" Romulus nodded and led his siblings out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we're in Central Park. Where do you think they went?" Remus glanced around and then grinned.

"Let's ask Bad Harmonica Guy. Maybe he saw Mom and Dad." Romulus picked Luna up once more and followed his twin. They reached the man, who was surrounded by a small crowd of people. Luna scrunched her nose at the sound and buried her face in Romulus' neck. Remus stroked Luna's hair and gave her a small smile in return to hers. When Harmonica Guy stopped playing and the crowd dispersed, Remus moved forward. The man looked up at Remus and then at Romulus and Luna.

"What'd ya want? I ain't done nothin."

"I just want to ask ya if ya saw these two people today?" Remus pulled out his wallet and found a picture of their parents. Harmonica Guy stared at it and then realization dawned on his face.

"Yeah, I saw 'um. That lady was talkin on the phone and the guy was hoverin' behind her. They looked odd. The lady was shaking and the guy was trying to calm her down. They went that way." Romulus turned around and frowned in confusion.

"That leads deeper into the park. Why would Mom and Dad go that way?" Remus shrugged and put a couple of bills into the guy's hand.

"Thanks. Ya were a real help." The guy waved them off and Romulus moved quickly behind his twin.

"Remus, maybe Mom and Dad just need time for something and they don't want to drag us down with them." Remus shook his head as he glanced about the trees. Luna fidgeted in Romulus' arms and he set her down. "What's wrong, Luna?" She tugged at Romulus' hand and pulled him towards a cluster of trees. Romulus frowned at the sight of an odd shimmer in between the tress. He glanced at his twin, who was staring around their feet. Romulus followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of footprints in the mud. Luna's giggling broke his gaze and he gasped at the sight of his little sister putting her hand in and out of the shimmering space.

"Rommy! Rommy! Watch!" Her word's caught Remus' attention and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Luna?" The small girl glanced away from the shimmer and to her older brother. "Do ya feel anything when ya do that?" Luna giggled and shook her head wildly.

"Nope!" Romulus scooped his little sister into his arms and stared at his twin.

"Remus? Do you think…" He trailed off as Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus sat up and glanced around the forest the three of them had ended up in. He could hear Romulus murmuring softly to a whimpering Luna. He ignored his two siblings in favor of listening for any sound in the quietness of the forest. "Rom, get up. We can't stay here."

"Really? What gave you that clue, genius?" Remus felt his twin come up beside him, Luna cradled securely in his arms. "What the hell did you think you were doing! Where you even thinking!" Romulus wished that his glares could cause harm because Remus was ignoring him with fervor. Luna curled tighter around Romulus and the twin could feel wetness on his neck. Immediately, his mood changed and he knelt on the ground, pulling his sister off of him. "Luna, look at me." When the large chocolate brown eyes gazed back at him, he continued, "It's alright. No one is mad at you."

"You're not mad at me?" Romulus shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe away Luna's tears. She frowned, "What about Remus?"

"He isn't mad at you, either, Luna." She shook her head quickly, her soft curls flying around her face.

"No! That's not what I mean, Rommy! Are you mad at Remmy?" Remus stopped gazing and tilted his head to the side to listen. Romulus hesitated and then sighed.

"Luna, I'm not angry with Remus, but I'm not happy with him, either. He shouldn't have just pulled us in without warning. We don't even know where we are." Luna nodded slightly and gazed about the forest in trepidation. Romulus stood from his kneeling position; Luna's smaller grasped tightly in his own and met his twin's gaze. Remus moved closer and leaned into Romulus.

"We need ta find someone or something, Rom. I've never this place before." Romulus frowned and let go of Luna's hand. She glanced up at him as she moved to latch onto Remus' leg. "Rom? What're ya doing?"

"I've seen this place…" Remus frowned as his twin started to walk away from them. He stooped down to pick up Luna before following Romulus' path.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell immediately. There had been no warning. Luna had fallen asleep hours before and Remus was growing tired himself. Romulus, on the other hand, kept moving at the same pace he had started at. Every now and then, he would stop, his head tilted to the side, as if he was listening to something that only he could hear.

Remus was so far into his mind that at first he did not notice his twin stopping by a large cottage. He continued moving and would have run into the cottage if Romulus had not touched his shoulder lightly. "What?"

"We can sleep in here. Let me take Luna and you go on in." Remus complied happily and entered the cottage, with Romulus on his heels, Luna cradled in his arms. The inside of the cottage was run down and filled with the oddest graffiti Remus had ever seen. Sayings that told of trolls filled the dryer spaces of the walls. The room they had entered was furnished with seven tiny stools, seven chairs, seven plates, and seven cups. There were seven small lanterns hanging on a shelf. He met Romulus' eyes and burst out laughing.

"What does this place remind you of, Rom?" Romulus rolled his eyes and set Luna onto the floor, where she swayed on her feet. He walked up the stairs and Remus was left with Luna, who was swaying dangerously far on one side. He caught his little sister before she could hit her head and followed his twin up the stairs. Reaching the top he blinked and then blinked again. Cluttered into the room were seven little beds.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"Excuse me?" Romulus blinked owlishly at his twin and then blinked at the seven beds.

"Remember that story Mom and Dad used to tell us before bed?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah?" Romulus huffed in annoyance and took Luna from Remus' arms, placing her in one the beds. He piled the blankets over her sleeping form and pulled his twin out of the room. He did not speak until there was a fire going in the fireplace and warmth washed over them.

"That story they told us was about this place." Remus stared at his twin, waiting for Romulus to continue. "There was the part about the four travelers seeking shelter in Snow White's Cottage after their run in with the Gypsies and the girl's curse on her that had her hair growing like Rapunzel's. I think this is that cottage."

"Rom…"

"No. Listen, please?" Remus nodded his compliancy and sat back, so that Romulus was fully in the fire's warmth. "Mom always told us that the story wasn't real and that it never happened, but think about it for a moment. It's Mom and Dad's way of telling us how they met and under the circumstances that they protected and saved the Nine Kingdoms. I bet if we met someone and asked them about Prince Wendell, Kissing Town, or the three trolls: Blabberwort, Bluebell, and Burly, we'll get some kind of reaction. Mom always drew us pictures and told tales of this place. Remus, it has to be true or else we're going to wake up back home listening to Dad serenade Mom, again."

"It could be true, but, Rom," Remus leaned forward and grabbed his twin's hands, "what, then, happened ta Mom and Dad? Why did they come back and not bring us? What are they hiding from us?" Romulus sighed and hunched forward, so that his head rested on Remus' hands. Remus started slightly when Romulus did this, but freed one hand to slowly stroke his twin's untamed curls.

"I don't know." The words were mumbled and if Remus had not been listening for his twin's answer, he would have missed the words. "You…you don't think that they don't want us to know because they don't want to take care of us, do you?" Romulus' eyes were large and Remus could see fear swimming in those mismatched depths. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, Rom. I think that they don't want us ta have ta go through what they did. Remember what Mom said about what happened to Grandmother?" Romulus nodded.

"Of course I do. Mom said that she didn't want to end up like her own mother. I don't think Mom could ever hurt one of us intentionally." Remus smirked at his twin, who was frowning at himself.

"I think ya just answered yer own question. Mom and Dad have been careful ta keep you questions about Dad's family, Grandmother, and Grandfather under wraps. There is only one mistake they made, Rom."

"What?" Remus grinned broadly.

"They told us their story. We know about the Nine Kingdoms already and we can find our way ta Prince Wendell's Kingdom easily." Romulus arched an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Okay! We have ta find a town first, but then we can find our way easily." Romulus nodded and gazed into the fire.

"I hope Mom and Dad are okay, Remus." Remus watched his twin silently, without giving an answer vocally, but he was thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day found the three siblings walking, once more, through the forest. Luna was running about, but Romulus could see that she was losing what little energy she had. Glancing over to his twin, he whispered, "We need to find something to eat. Luna can't keep up like this without something to keep her going." Remus nodded in complete agreement with his twin.

"Unless a band of Gypsies show up, there is no way of finding anything safe for us ta eat. Thankfully, Mom told us everything about what happened here or we could have died from eating those apples." When they had left Snow White's Cottage, there had been a large, green, leafy apple tree. The apples had been a beautiful shade of blood red and none of them had been bruised or had soft spots. Romulus had been quick to snatch Luna away from the tree and told her that the tree was poisonous. Luna, naturally, had taken it in stride because in her eyes, Romulus was always right. Remus always laughed when Luna decided to listen to Romulus and only Romulus. He called her, 'Romulus' Little Follower,' because the girl was so taken by her older brother's words and actions. Romulus, in contrast, hated the nickname that his twin gave him.

"Luna, don't go to far." Luna glanced back at Romulus and grinned happily.

"Okay, Rommy!" Remus snickered behind his hand, but was unable to dodge his twin's hand, which connected with his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Rom?"

"Shut up, Remus. It's not funny." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, it is, Rom. Ya have ta agree with me. She's yer little follower. Isn't that right, Luna?" No answer came from the young girl and Romulus' head snapped up in fear.

"Luna? Luna!" Remus followed his twin and let out a sigh of relief when they spotted Luna's curly brown hair. She was crouched on the ground petting something that was blocked by her body. Romulus surged forward and without much ado, plucked his little sister off the forest floor. He glared angrily at her, "What do you think you were doing! We have no idea what is in this forest and you go off like it's no big deal! You can't run off like that!"

"I'm sorry, Rommy." Tears slid down Luna's cheeks as she started to cry. Romulus tightened his hold around her.

"Why did ya run off, Luna?" Remus stroked Luna's curls and met Romulus' eyes over her head.

"The…the puppy." A frown appeared on Romulus' face and he glanced down at the spot where Luna had been. Sure enough, a small black and gray puppy sat on the ground, its tail wagging back and forth. Large, water, brown eyes stared up at the three siblings and Remus folded like a deck of cards. He scooped the puppy off the ground and laughed as it started to lick his chin.

"Oh, Rom, look how cute it is. Let's bring it with us, please?" Romulus glared at his twin, who was trying to get him to cave in by giving him his infamous puppy dog pout.

"Remus, we can't bring _her_ with us. Plus, she's probably someone's pet…" He trailed off and his eyes widened suddenly. Remus spun his head to see a small group of men coming towards them. The men all had dark brown curls and dark eyes. Their skin was also a dark colour and they were dressed in reds, blues, and browns. One of the men was much younger than the rest and his eyes glanced down at the puppy in Remus' arms. Romulus, unconsciously, tightened his hold on Luna and stepped closer to his twin. The movement drew the young man's attention to Romulus and he frowned slightly at them. The puppy started to wiggle in Remus' arms and he bent down to set her free. Luna pouted as the puppy started to leap at the young man's legs.

"Rommy?" Romulus started in surprise and he turned his attention to his sister. "Can we get a puppy when we find Mommy and Daddy?"

"How about we talk with Mom and Dad when we find them, okay?" Luna nodded and gazed longingly at the puppy. The young man smiled and toed the puppy towards Romulus and Remus. Luna twisted in Romulus' hold until the twin let her down. She giggled and leaned back against her brother's legs to play with the puppy, who licked at her hands. Remus moved to his twin's side and frowned.

"Who are ya?" The group of men seemed startled at Remus' hostile tone and approach. Romulus shook his head in exasperation.

"What my brother means is, who are you and where exactly are _we_?" The young man gave Romulus a soft smile.

"This is the Enchanted Forest. I am Kai and this group that I am with are like…guards in a way. We heard something in the forest and decided to see what it was. I think we found it, though." Romulus nodded slightly and Remus snorted at Kai's odd expression.

"He's putting two and two together. I know ya might think we're trouble, but I was wondering if ya have anything ta eat? Rom and I can survive for a bit longer, but Luna is only five and needs something ta keep her going." Kai nodded.

"You can come back to our camp with us. You must explain how you came to be in this part of the Enchanted Forest in exchange, though."


	7. Chapter 7

Romulus stared at the food Kai had given him, as if it would explain the world to him. Luna had already finished hers and was playing with Mer, Kai's puppy. Remus was eating his food heartily, but frowned when he caught sight of his twin's full plate. "Rom, is something wrong with the food?" At his twin's negative, he continued, "Then why aren't ya eating? Ya need to eat, so we can find Mom and Dad." Romulus nodded, but still made no move to eat. Kai came back over and tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Romulus? Do you not like the food?" Romulus shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face that did nothing to fool those around him.

"It's not that. I'm just confused at the moment and I'm trying to figure it out." Kai seated himself beside Romulus.

"Maybe I can help?" Remus' eyes widened and he started to choke on his food. Romulus turned to him quickly, his eyes brimming with concern.

"Remus, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Remus' voice was breathless and his eyes watered. "Just fine. Meat went down the wrong pipe, Rom. Nothing ta worry about." His twin nodded and gave his attention back to Kai after a moment. Remus watched the two carefully, but was distracted by Luna dropping herself onto his lap.

"Remmy, will you play with me? Rommy hasn't finished and you know the rules. He isn't allowed to leave the table until he's all done." Remus laughed and nodded his acquiesce.

"I'll play with ya, Luna. What do ya want me ta do?" Luna grinned and leapt off Remus' lap.

"Come on, Remmy. You get to be the babysitter cause the puppies are my babies." Remus' eyes widened in horror and he looked to his twin for help. Romulus just smiled.

"You had better go and help Luna, Remus, or those 'babies' will get hurt." Remus glared at his twin.

"I hate ya." He stood from his spot and followed his little sister reluctantly, leaving Romulus alone with Kai.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai smiled at Romulus, who was finally eating the food given to him. From the side of his eye, Romulus took in Kai's façade. A mop of golden brown curls fell constantly into hooded, forest green eyes and his tanned skin gleamed in the firelight. Dressed in black pants tucked into thin bots and a dark red shirt covered with a light jacket covered his body. Kai leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and murmured, "Tell me, Romulus. Why've ya come to the Enchanted Forest? Even with the Huntsman gone, it's still a dangerous place to travel through. Do ya know where ya're going?" Romulus sighed and set down his now empty plate to give Kai his full attention. He had known that the questions would come, but he was still unprepared for them.

"My siblings and I aren't from this kingdom or any of the others. We're from…you may know it as the Tenth Kingdom?" The look of surprise of Kai's face answered Romulus' question. "Our parents, Virginia and Wolf, came back or at least we think they did. From the story they told us, we have a slight idea of where we need to go. We just need a map to Wendell's Castle where…Oh my God! We have a grandfather!" Romulus' eyes widened in surprise and he smiled softly. He continued his answer in a happier tone, "My parents and Grandfather traveled with Wendell and defeated the Queen. I know my parents went back to New York and I need to find the mirror that sent them home. Can you help, Kai?" Silence enveloped Romulus and he began to fidget nervously. Kai gazed at him in confusion.

"I don't know anything about mirrors, but I can help ya to the Fourth Kingdom and Wendell's Castle. Ya're lucky that we found ya because ya were traveling into the Troll Kingdom. Even though Queen Blabberwort is trying to make amends with the other kingdoms, there's still too much turmoil for anyone to be traveling in and out with no escorts. She's a great ruler for the trolls and I hope she can make treaties with the other kingdoms."

"Were the trolls that bad after the fall of the king?" Kai nodded solemnly and stoked the fire, sending sparks in the cool, night air. Remus and Luna stopped playing and listened intently to the conversation. The other Gypsies also listened silently and sat around the fire comfortably.

"Yes, they were. They started to attack the other villages. Murder was high on their lists of atrocities, but it wasn't the worse of the crimes they committed. After three years, Blabberwort and her two brothers, Burly and Bluebell, began to take back their kingdom. It was a slow and tedious process that's taken years, and yet it's still unfinished. The two brothers were killed in their efforts to secure one of their main trading towns and Blabberwort snapped. I've heard that she's unstoppable. She fights alongside her soldiers and takes back her towns with a vengeance. It was after the battle to secure the same town that her brothers tried to secure that she sent a messenger to King Wendell for peace. He's accepted and that acceptance is ridiculed by many of the other kingdoms. He doesn't seem to mind, though. He stands by his decision and that's what makes him a great king for the Fourth Kingdom." Romulus nodded, almost to himself, and gazed at the fire quietly.

"What can you tell us about wolves?" Remus snapped his head up and gazed at his twin in surprise and confusion. Kai, on the other hand, was shocked at the question. Obviously, those kinds of questions were not asked by anyone.

"What'd ya want to know? There are many answers to be had about wolves."

"What happened after Prince Wendell pardoned them?" A look of understanding passed on Kai's face and he smiled.

"There were some who couldn't understand the King's decision. Those people have formed a group with the unfortunate name, 'The Axemen of Red Riding Hood.' They hunt down and kill any wolf that has the unfortunate chance of being in their kingdom. There are rumors that run amuck in the villages that the axemen capture wolves from the other kingdoms and have executions in the middle of their towns. I don't know if there's any truth to those rumors, but they have reached the King's ears. I do know for a fact that the axemen do kill wolves who do seek refuge in the Fourth and Troll kingdoms."

"The Queen is allowing wolves to enter her territory?" At Kai's nod, Romulus continued, "I thought you said that it was dangerous for people to enter the Troll Kingdom?"

"The wolves are useful to Queen Blabberwort. She uses them to make food and weapons."

"But…But that's slavery!" Kai shook his head quickly.

"The wolves don't mind. King Wendell had the same reaction as ya, Romulus. He didn't like what the Queen was doin', but the wolves are okay with the arrangement." Romulus shook his head angrily, glaring at Kai.

"How can they be okay with slavery? I could and can understand if they were working honestly, but being forced into servitude!" Remus moved closer to his agitated twin, Luna in tow, and placed a calming hand on Romulus' leg. It was in times like this that Remus was glad that his twin could be calmed by a familiar touch. When angry, Romulus was a force to be reckoned with.

Kai watched silently as one twin calmed the other with a simple gesture. He was surprised at the rage emanating from the longhaired twin. Romulus' mismatched eyes glinted with a ferociousness that Kai had only seen on those protecting their kind. His own mother had once sported the same when she protected him time and again from his father's drunken rage after he found out that he was married to a Gypsy and siring a half-breed. Kai was thankful that the Gypsies always saw him as part of their caravan, especially after the death of his mother at the hands of his father over seventeen years ago. King Wendell did not like murderers and the last Kai saw of his father was when he was taken from their home by the King's guards. Last he heard his father was serving a life sentence in the Snow White Memorial Prison. "Romulus, please listen?"

"What?" Romulus snarled the word at Kai, his anger barely in check. Kai took a deep, calming breath to speak, but Remus beat him to it.

"Rom, ya need ta calm down. This isn't doing anyone any good. Why don't ya listen ta Kai and try ta understand, 'kay?" The twin nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly, his body began to relax until the trembling all but stopped. When he reopened his eyes, there was no warring between his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but I cannot fathom why people would want to be forced into any kind of servitude regardless of what you receive from it." Kai nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. Ya're new to the Nine Kingdoms and tired. Why don't ya and yar siblings sleep? We'll speak more of yar situation in the morning." Romulus nodded and scooped Luna into his arms. Following Kai to where he would be sleeping, only one thought raced through his mind, 'I'm so going to be late to school on Monday.'


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning dawned brightly and Romulus woke to the ice blue eyes of Mer, Kai's black puppy. Letting out a yelp of surprise, he backpedaled and fell over the sleeping form of his twin. The movement startled Remus out of his dreams and he watched in confusion, which quickly turned into laughter, as Mer followed his twin. The fluffy, black tail was wagging wildly and Remus chuckled. Romulus glared at his twin and growled, "You utter…I hate…why are you laughing?" Romulus' fragmented question only made Remus laugh harder and he doubled over, clutching his stomach to ease the pain that had taken refuge there. Luna blinked her eyes rapidly to dispel any sleep and giggled at the sight before her. Romulus' betrayed façade met her eyes and she giggled harder. "You both are so…Augh!"

"I'm surprised at ya, Rom. I've never heard ya make that sound." Romulus spluttered before settling to just ignoring his siblings and glaring at them. He turned on his heel and stormed off to the fire put, where he sat down in a huff. It would have intimidated some, if Mer was not trailing behind him. She planted herself at his feet, so her head lay across his feet. The Gypsies watched the interaction between the two. They were openly shocked when Kai entered the camp and Mer stayed at Romulus' feet. Kai frowned at Mer.

"Good Morning, Kai." Romulus smiled up at him and Kai returned the greeting.

"Good Morning, Romulus. Is something wrong with Mer?"

"What do you mean, Kai? She seems fine to me." The twin glanced down at the puppy and seemed slightly confused when she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mer fully attach herself to someone. Her mother certainly never did." Kai watched silently as Romulus shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know enough about dogs to tell you what is wrong her, Kai. I really do not believe there is anything wrong with her, though. She seems perfectly fine," Romulus repeated. Kai nodded and let the subject drop.

"I think we'll be able to leave today. It'd be better to leave now rather than later because night falls quickly here."

"That'd be great." Remus joined the two at the fire pit and grinned. "Luna ain't liken' the whole thing and ya know how it is, Rom." His twin nodded.

"Remus is right, Kai. As much as the forest is beautiful, I cannot help, but feel as if there is something darker here. Your idea rings true, though. We should leave as soon as we can."

"Okay. I need to ready the supplies, but we should leave in no more than three hours."


	10. Chapter 10

It was four hours later when they set out. Kai had readied a horse with their supplies, which took two hours, but the Gypsy seer wanted to tell them their futures before they left. Luna and Remus actually jumped with joy at the idea and went willingly. Romulus, though, was reluctant about the entire thing. Remus' comforting words were the only things to seat him across from the woman. She frowned at him in the same moment. That frown had him wishing that his negative was more effective than it was.

She tried to read his future from tarot cards and his palms, but each time she said, "Your future is blocked. I cannot see what it is, but one thing I am certain of is that death is not in the equation." Three times she tried the readings, but nothing else was uttered. Part of Romulus was ecstatic that the woman was unable to read his future, but another, much smaller part was afraid and wary. Something was niggling at the back of his mind and no matter how much he tried to grasp at it, it would slip through his fingers.

Remus watched his twin carefully. For the past few hours, Romulus zoned out and was walking fully on autopilot. Luna was seated on the horse, peering about the forest as it started to trickle into less and less trees. They passed Snow White's cottage a few moments after they started their journey and Remus knew that without the help of Kai, the three of them would be lost in the forest. "Kai, da ya know which town we'll be comin' up on?" Kai turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, but ya might want to be careful there." Remus frowned.

"Why?"

"The villagers don't take kindly to strangers, especially after what happened eighteen years ago." The words seemed to snap Romulus out of his thoughts and he moved closer to them.

"What happened, Kai?" The Gypsy grinned as Romulus paid closer attention to him.

"Your parents, Grandfather, and the King left the town in chaos. The Peeps took all the wishing well water and diluted the stream into their own barn. It was how they always won every single competition and were revered by the other villagers.

"Of course, when the villagers charged your father with the murder of Sally Peep the truth came out. He was going to be burned alive for the charge of also being a wolf, but your mother was quick, as was your grandfather. Together they were able to uncover the truth and have your father freed. The actual murderer turned out to be Wilf Peep, Sally's uncle. He was angry with her because she tore apart the well in their barn. Your family and the King left Little Lamb Village in ruins." Romulus nodded, already zoning out once more. This seemed to confuse Kai, but he tore his eyes from the longhaired twin. Romulus already knew that part of the story and each time he heard it, it always filled him with uncontrollable rage. Even now, he still could not place his finger on where the rage came from.

Kai glanced back at the longhaired twin and frowned. Something was wrong with him and Kai could not figure it out. He was even confused at Mer's reaction. The black puppy was his, or had been his, greatest accomplishment. She was a crossbreed between a hound and a wolf, but unlike the other puppies from the litter, she turned out to be the calmest. For that reason, Kai hand chose her to raise and train. Now, though, she stuck to Romulus' side and seemed to never leave. She followed behind the longhaired twin and listened to every silent command he gave. Every time he stopped, she did the same. She never let him out of her sight and Kai could see that, unconsciously, Romulus was becoming use to her presence. Kai knew that eventually, if it had not happened yet, the puppy was going to listen fully to Romulus and Romulus alone. Shaking his head to dispel any thoughts, he put himself back into hunting mode.


	11. Chapter 11

The four travelers made it to Little Lamb Village by nightfall. Luna was asleep in Romulus' arms after she began to fidget on the horse. Knowing a tantrum when he saw one, Romulus deposited his sister on the ground, so that she could dispel any excess energy. Sure enough, Luna ran about them and the horse until she started to droop tiredly. Romulus picked her up then and carried her the rest of the way.

The minute they entered the village a few villagers met them. The villagers watched Romulus closely, but a woman tittered the moment she caught sight of Luna. "Oh, dear. Has she fallen ill?"

"No, ma'am. She's just exhausted. The journey is taxing on a child and we seek a place to rest for the night before beginning once more in the morning. Do ya have an inn still open?" Romulus arched an eyebrow at Kai's word choice. Remus moved closer to his twin when he spotted a few of the men glaring at Romulus. Touching Romulus' shoulder, he leaned into whisper,

"Be careful, Rom. Somethin' about ya is settin' them on edge. I think dat because ya have Luna, they won't try and question ya." Romulus nodded.

"I know, Remus, but right now Luna needs sleep." He raised his voice to have the villagers' attention on him. "My sister needs to sleep in a bed. She's sore from the ride and the walk and I know for a certainty that she is not sleeping well enough in my arms. Please, ma'am?" The woman nodded and turned to her companions.

"These children need somewhere warm to sleep and a hot meal in their stomachs. Shame on you for keeping them from what they deserve." Immediately the men looked sheepish and lead the way to what Romulus presumed was an inn.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Peep, the woman from the so-called welcoming party, smiled at Romulus and his companions. "You must be exhausted, but may I ask where you're traveling to?" Romulus glanced at his twin and Kai before glancing at his little sister, who was curled up in his lap. Mer sat at his side and he frowned at the sight.

"We are going see King Wendell. I must speak with him." Mary nodded, but a frown made its way over her motherly features.

"Well, His Majesty is not at his castle." Romulus' eyes widened in shock. He could feel his twin's surprise and Kai's quiet reaction. Mary must have caught his shock because she hastily tried to reassure him. "King Wendell is visiting each of the towns in his kingdom."

"You do not seem happy with decision." Romulus watched her eyes as she spoke.

"He is traveling with that Troll Barbarian. It's disgusting. He would choose a treaty of peace with those creatures after all the pain and suffering they've done to us. It's almost as bad as his pardoning of those wolves." Her words dripped with hatred and Romulus was hard pressed not to harm her. Instead, Mer began to growl at the woman and she jumped at the sound. Kai stared down at the puppy, only to see her hackles raised and ears flush against her head, teeth bared. Slightly surprised, but also receiving hi answer, Kai poked Romulus in his side to gain his attention. The longhaired twin glanced at him and then down to where he was pointedly looking. Romulus placed a hand on Mer and began to stroke her fur. The change in the puppy was immediate and she began to wag her tail happily. Mary watched the interaction, but not as closely as Remus and Kai.

"I am truly sorry, ma'am. I do not know what came over Mer. She is usually a very calm creature." Mary fanned herself and smiled.

"Oh! That's all right, Romulus. She's still puppy, after all, and puppies are prone to change their moods often. She must be tired, like your sister, the poor dear. I'll leave you all to rest. Tomorrow will look better and if we've the time, we'll continue our conversation." She left the room, leaving the three to speak quietly together.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rom, what's goin' on with ya? Ya got defensive when Kai was talkin' 'bout the Wolves and Trolls. Now ya get angry and Mer tries ta warn Mary off. I thought Mer was Kai's, not yar's?" Remus frowned at his twin worry. Romulus was still stroking Mer's fur and staring out the window at the night sky dotted with stars. Kai stayed silent and watched Romulus even closer. Finally, Romulus turned to his twin, confusion warring with anger in his eyes.

"I do not know, Remus. I still do not know what is going on. I wish I did, though. Maybe then my mind would stop yelling at me to remember whatever it is I cannot grasp." Remus wrinkled his brow in confusion and Kai made up his mind.

"I may know why ya've been acting this way, Romulus, but ya've to let me explain before ya speak, okay?" Kai waited for Romulus' answering nod before he continued, "Yar father is a Wolf, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let me finish." Kai could already see the wheels turning Remus' head as understanding dawned on his face. Kai nodded, "Yar father is a Wolf and yar mother is his mater, but human. When ya and Remus were born, ya both received some of yar father's Wolf genes and some of yar mother's human genes. In effect, that would make ya both half-Wolf. Ya, on the other hand, have more Wolf in ya, than Remus and he has more human in him than ya do. It's like a double-edged sword." Romulus stayed silent as he let the information circulate through his mind. Just as understanding dawned on Remus, it did so on him. He glanced at his twin.

"Do you think Kai's theory is secure enough, Remus?"

"Why're ya askin' dat? I think it explains everything 'bout ya. Especially 'bout why ya had problems with everyone at school and why dogs seem ta follow ya around all the time." Romulus gazed down at his hands, silently, letting the information gain purchase. After a few moments, his head lifted and he peered at the two from beneath his hair.

"I'm a Wolf?" Kai nodded, but said nothing waiting for Romulus to continue his train of thought. "It does make sense, but not about everything."

"What do ya mean, Rom?" Remus frowned hard as he racked his brain for his twin's reason. Kai, though, frowned in pure confusion.

"The dreams Luna and you both have."

"What dreams, Romulus? Remus?" The twins glanced at Kai, Romulus confused and Remus livid. "Tell me about them."

"They aren't any of yar business, Kai. Rom shouldn't have brought them up."

"We cannot ask Mom and Dad about them, now can we? Kai may know what they mean, Remus. You have had the same assumptions as me." Remus glared and snarled angrily.

"It doesn't matter if I've had assumptions or not! Some things aren't meant ta be talked 'bout ta other people and ya know it! Frankly, Rom, the dreams don't have anythin' ta do with ya. Ya just happen ta be in them, but in the big picture, these dreams are seen by Luna and me. Not ya!" Romulus stared his twin, hurt and shock visible in his eyes. Instantly, his face closed up and Kai watched as nothing passed through the longhaired twin's eyes. When he spoke, his tone was clipped and emotionless.

"Is that how you really feel, Remus? I do not belong in those conversations?" He stood from his spot. "Then you do not mind if I decide to leave, now do you?" Before Remus could give an answer, Romulus cut him off. "No! It does not matter if it concerns me or not! You have made that very clear! I…I…" Romulus trailed off and shook his head. Without another word he slammed the door shut behind him. Remus stared at the door in dawning horror.

"Shit…"


	14. Chapter 14

Romulus entered the tavern and seated himself at a table. He knew he was attracting attention from the villagers, but at the moment he could care less. Remus' words hurt him and he did not want to face him at any time. His words showed him that he was different from the family. He always was different. While in school, while the other were playing games or talking about the latest trends, Romulus spent his time in the library researching. Instead of going out and hanging with friends, he did his homework and extra credit or spent that time alone in the park. Truthfully, he had no friends to speak of. Remus tried to integrate him into his groups of friends, but Romulus was still an outcast. He was silent and because he listened to his teachers, he was at the top of his class.

Romulus shook his head to dispel his thoughts and peered around the room. A shiver went down his spine at the hostile looks he was receiving from the villagers. He stood from spot and turned to leave when two men stepped in front of him. Behind him, he could feel a few of the other villagers coming to their feet. One of the men in front of him, presumably the ringleader, sneered at him. "What're ya doin' in our tavern, boy? Yar kind don't belong here." Murmurs of agreement from the other villagers met Romulus' ears. His eyes searched for an exit, but he bit his lip in fear when he found none.

"I came here to think. If I am bothering you, I will leave." He started forward, but was thrown back by the ringleader.

"I don't think ya understand me, boy. Yar kind don't belong anywhere and we're goin' ta make sure dat no one can find ya." He stepped forward, his arm raised to punch Romulus, when another hand shot out. Romulus glanced to the side and stared at his rescuer. He could see nothing of their face or body, as it was covered with a thick, grey cloak. The hand was also covered, but in black rather than grey.

"The boy said he would leave. It does not matter if he is a Wolf or not." Romulus stared at the man in surprise. He did not know he was that obvious. The ringleader shrunk back.

"Take 'im out of our village. It's de only way we'll be able to sleep with knowing dat one of them even set foot here." Silence reigned for a few seconds before the cloaked man let go of the ringleader's arm. He latched onto Romulus' upper arm and pulled him from the tavern. He led Romulus down the road until they stopped a little ways from the village. Romulus suppressed any fear that wanted to erupt and stared at the man. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a brush on his leg. Glancing down he met Mer's ice blue eyes. It was only a matter of moments before the man turned to face him. Mer pressed closer to him and she shivered against his leg.

"What did you think you were doing? Going inside that tavern by yourself and with so much Wolf blood in you. Are you that oblivious to your surroundings? Or just ignorant? Did you parents teach you nothing?"

"I…I never knew I was a Wolf until tonight. What were my parents supposed to teach me?" Even cloaked, Romulus could see the man deflate.

"Are you an orphan?" Romulus shook his head in a negative. "Your parents never said anything to you about your heritage? What were they thinking?" The man said it to himself, but Romulus answered him.

"They probably hoped I would inherit more of my mother rather than my father, like my siblings did. Are…are you a Wolf, sir?" The man chuckled and Romulus pouted angrily. "It is not that funny, sir. In fact, it is a valid question."

"You are right, but no, I'm not a Wolf. Far from it."

"Then how do you know so much? Did you grow up with Wolves or have any friends that told you?" The man was silent for sometime and Romulus felt as if he was regarding him. Without answering, the man swept his hood back. Ocean blue eyes stared at him from a tanned face. Golden blonde hair fell about him in waves and Romulus spotted a few streaks of grey blended in. A frown covered Romulus' face. "Who are you? The way you dropped your hood meant that I was supposed to know automatically." The man smiled and Romulus felt an odd flutter in his stomach.

"You have no idea who I am?" Romulus shook his head. "My name is Wendell. May I inquire your name?" Romulus did not answer and only the widening of his mismatched eyes showed his surprise. Wendell tilted his head to the side and watched the young Wolf closely.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus woke the next morning still tired and with a pounding headache. Glancing to his left, he watched Kai enter the room, Luna glued to his side. The moment the little girl met Remus' eyes, she was on him. "Remmy! We can't find Rommy!" Remus shot up, taking Luna with him, and he met Kai's eyes for confirmation.

"He didn't return last night. The villagers have seen neither hide nor hair of him or Mer. I'm afraid that he left without telling us." Remus shook his head.

"No. No, Rom wouldn't do that. No matter how bad our fights, he always comes back." Kai shrugged.

"I haven't known him that long, but he seemed very angry last night. He may have decided to continue without us." Remus grimaced.

"He was, but he wouldn't leave Luna. He cares for Luna more than ya think. It just isn't like him ta do somethin' like this."

"Then we have to make a decision. We either continue to the King and your Grandfather or we try to find Romulus." Silence enveloped the three, as Remus tried to think.

"We'll continue. Rom would've gone ta find Wendell, if he hasn't been taken." Kai nodded and set about packing.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're Prince!" Romulus stared at Wendell, who had been shocked in silence. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Wendell was the one to break the silence.

"You do know who I am?" Romulus nodded shakily.

"My parents always told my siblings and I about their story. Of course, it was not until we came here that we actually found out that it was a true story." Wendell nodded and shifted his feet.

"Your parents are Virginia and Wolfe?" Romulus nodded. Wendell smiled softly, his eyes glazing over in memory. "I have not spoken to them in a long time. Tony has been asking them to visit, but alas, they have been unable to."

"You mean my parents did not come because of you?" Wendell frowned.

"What do you mean? Your parents have not contacted your grandfather or I in a long time."

"That does not make sense. My parents came through that portal, but they did not receive a summons from you?" Romulus sighed and rubbed at his eyes to impede the headache he could feel coming on. "They came through, but we do not know where they are. You do not think someone lured them here, do you?" Wendell sighed.

"It is a plausible idea, but I do not know why."

"Did they have many enemies?" Wendell gave Romulus a Gaelic shrug, his eyes confused.

"The only enemies they have are dead." Romulus nodded slowly in understanding. Wendell watched the Wolf and a slight creasing of his brows made him speak once more. "May I inquire your name before we try to figure this out?" Romulus blushed and Wendell smirked.

"Ah…I'm sorry. My name is Romulus Lewis. I'm the oldest of the three of us by a few moments. My twin, Remus, and my little sister, Luna, are both much more normal. They received more of my mother's genes than my father's. My twin and I had a small spat, which is why I was in that tavern. We have had big fights, but this one hurt. I do not know why." Wendell nodded.

"I will have to meet these two, but you are unable to reenter the village. Those men will stay up to watch for you. Where were you three going?"

"To your castle to see our Grandfather, but right now I wish to find my parents. I know that Kai will lead Remus and Luna to the castle. I think…no, I will go and find my parents." Wendell smiled softly at Romulus. The young Wolf was petting the puppy in his lap and seemed determined enough.

"Romulus." The longhaired Wolf gazed up at him in question. "My camp is not too far from here. If you wish it, you may stay there." Romulus smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning shined bright and Romulus groaned as a beam of light hit his face. He turned over and opened his eyes slowly. The fire that Wendell had started last night was now just dying embers and Romulus sighed. He sat up quietly and glanced around the camp. Surprise filtered on his face once more when he caught sight of the Troll sitting against a tree sharpening her sword with a stone. They were the only ones in the campsite and Romulus bit his lip. The woman glanced up and she smiled. "Hello, little Wolf. Have a good sleep?"

"Um…yes, ma'am, I did. Did you sleep?" The Troll smirked and stood from her spot. Beside him, Mer growled softly. The noise caused the Troll to glance down and her smirk widened.

"Pretty little puppy you have there, little Wolf. Mind if I nimble on her a bit?" Romulus leapt to his feet, Mer gathered safely in his arms, and backed up quickly. He smacked into a solid form and he turned his head to see Wendell staring down at him. The man had a hard frown on his face and his eyes lifted to meet the Troll's.

"Blabberwort, please refrain from scaring Romulus. He has no idea if you are being sarcastic or not." Blabberwort snorted and took her seat once more.

"Not my fault if little Wolf is too thickheaded to know joke from reality. Where did you pick him up from, Princey?" Wendell rolled his eyes and groaned at the nickname.

"Little Lamb Village. The villagers wanted to murder him for being a Wolf. Obviously, I could not watch it. Do you know who he is, Blabberwort?" The Troll Queen snorted and shook her head.

"Course I do. He's the Witch's little boy. Her and that Wolf. I'm not stupid, Wendell."

"I wasn't saying you were, Blabberwort. I just wanted to see if you knew or not." Blabberwort rolled her eyes and went back to sharpening her sword. Wendell moved over to where three horses were tied. Romulus bit his lip and placed Mer down. The little puppy yipped up at him and wagged her tail. Blabberwort glanced up and watched the longhaired Wolf, who seemed a bit lost. His eyes never left Wendell as the King began to saddle up the horses. The small, black pup at his feet was gazing up at her master in adoration and yet the Wolf was ignoring her.

"Hey, Pup!" Romulus glanced over at her and she beckoned him closer. "Your little minion there is hungry. Feed her." Blabberwort tossed him some jerky and he caught them. He nibbled at his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving her, and he seated himself. Mer bounced over to him happily and he gazed down at her.

"Eat up, girl. I wonder what the others are doing?" Mer huffed and Romulus smiled softly. He tore a piece of the jerky and fed it to her. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the knife come hurtling toward him until a hand appeared in the line of his vision and catching it before it hit its mark.

"Blabberwort!" The Troll Queen shrugged her shoulders and stood.

"Little Wolf should be prepared for anything that comes at him, Wendell. He'll be useless unless we teach him something about protecting himself." Romulus glanced up at Wendell and then down to the knife in his hand. The design was crude and somewhat barbaric. The hilt was made of wood and the blade a shiny looking metal. Romulus frowned as the two royals continued to speak and he stood slowly to his feet.

"I agree that he needs training, but throwing a knife at him is not going to teach him anything." Blabberwort sneered.

"If anything it would teach him to not space out when there are two armed warriors in the same space." Wendell glared at her and turned to Romulus. The young Wolf was staring silently up at him.

"Blabberwort can be a bit insane, so I want you to keep your guard up. Can you do that, Romulus?" Romulus nodded and began to nibble at his bottom lip. Wendell arched an eyebrow and smoothed his hand over the Wolf's lip to stop him. "Don't chew on your lip. You'll eat it off, eventually." Romulus blushed and did as asked.

"Are you done molesting little Wolf, Wendell?" Wendell frowned at the Troll before he moved back to the horses.

"Romulus, do you know how to ride?" Romulus shook his head.

"There aren't many places to ride horses in New York and the places that do have them are very expensive. My siblings would know, though. They enjoy horses."

"And you?" Wendell watched the little Wolf carefully.

"I went to the library during my free time. I enjoy books rather than horses. It made my parents worry sometimes, but Remus could always get them to stop and let me go do what I wanted." Wendell nodded before pointing to a small brown mare.

"You'll be riding her. Come here." Romulus moved over to him and watched silently as Wendell explained how to get on and off. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Wendell nodded and left Romulus to mount up. The Wolf stared at the mare in silence before moving cautiously to her side. The mare's doe brown eyes never left his even as he broke eye contact with her to settle himself on the saddle. Once situated he glanced to his left where Blabberwort was hard pressed not to laugh at the sight she was watching. A blush worked its way up his neck and along his cheeks. He peered over at Wendell, but the king was mounting his own steed.

"Are you ready, Romulus? This is going to be a long ride."


End file.
